


All I Want For Christmas (Is To Say I Love You)

by parkersweasley



Series: CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOTS ♡ [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas one-shot, F/M, First Christmas, First Christmas Together, First Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Mistletoe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Short One Shot, Winter Break, peter and mj are soft, post-ffh, so so soft, they might say the l-word for the first time, who knows really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersweasley/pseuds/parkersweasley
Summary: It's the first time Michelle and Peter spend Christmas together after they started dating. And, to be honest, MJ's nervous. Because, well, she's kind of figuring out her feelings for Peter. Her real feelings for him. If she l-words him, more specifically. And if he l-words her back.Or: MJ fights with her feelings to see if she loves Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOTS ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All I Want For Christmas (Is To Say I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! quick interruption from my fbi petermj story to publish this really cute christmas one-shot that i almost decided to delete. because let me tell y'all...this was probably not good lol. also pls tell me if there are any grammar mistakes!

It's Christmas Eve. Michelle usually loves spending Christmas with her family, but to be honest, now that she has a boyfriend — she still can’t believe she does — she’d rather spend it with him instead. 

Peter wraps his arms around Michelle and brings her closer to him. They’re sitting on his couch, watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ According to Michelle, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is a Halloween movie, but Peter disagrees. He thinks it’s for both. 

Of course he would think it’s for both Halloween and Christmas. What a dork.

As Jack Skellington talks on the screen, the door to the apartment opens, and Peter's aunt comes in. Without looking in the direction of the living room, she says, "Peter, I brought the cheesecake you asked, and I brought your..." then she sees Michelle. "...gift." 

"Hey, May. MJ's here," Peter says. 

"Hi, Michelle. How are you, honey?" 

"I'm great. I'm going to stay here for a while, if you don't mind." 

May smiles. "Of course not, sweetheart. Stay for as long as you want! It's always a pleasure to have you here." 

Michelle likes May. It kind of feels like she's her second mom. She cares for May, just like May cares for her. 

"Alright, I'm going to my room to take a nap before supper. Don't do anything... _sexual_ while I'm gone," May remarks with a smirk. 

While Michelle and May burst out into laughter, Peter groans. "May!"

As much as Michelle would like to do things she's never done with Peter, she doubts it'll happen anytime soon. They're far too awkward, and still in the early ages of their relationship. They've been dating for at least 5 months now. 6 if you count their kiss in London. And, really, she's in no rush. She's been having a debate with her mind lately, a debate about whether she loves Peter or not. Well, she knows she likes him, she likes him a lot. But does she _love_ him?

Well, that's what she's trying to find out. And she's scared. Because if it turns out to be true, if she finds out that she _does_ love him, then should she tell him right away? Should she wait to tell him after winter break? Is it too early in their relationship to tell? In her mind, she's been dating Peter since freshman year. But in sophomore year, Peter had this whole thing with Liz Allan where he had a crush on her, invited her to homecoming — she said yes — kissed her, and then ditched her to stop her dad from blowing up a plane. The plane still blew up, but at least he got Liz's dad in jail. Which essentially caused her to move out of New York. And then the blip happened -- the event that caused half of the earth to turn to dust, and the other half to grieve. Peter was one of the people who dusted, along with Michelle, May, and most of his classmates. The world was missing half of its population for 5 years, until The Incredible Hulk saved everyone. Then Peter was back, but he also lost his father figure, Tony Stark. Then he had to leave space, return to earth, return to school, and _then_ he started paying attention to Michelle. Basically, he returned the favor 7 years after she started it.

Her thoughts are pushed aside when Peter moves his hand from around her back to hold her hand in his. She looks at him slowly, and he's smiling at her. God, she likes him so much. 

They're not even paying attention to the movie anymore. But also, it doesn't matter. They've seen it a million times anyway.

Peter leans in close and presses his lips to hers.

Michelle returns the kiss just as tenderly. His lips feel good against hers, warm from the coffee he had just sipped. Michelle loves how his lips are never chapped. Being Spider-Man, his super strength kind of saves him from that, in a weird way. 

They pull away after a while, but still stay dangerously close to one another. Then, Peter whispers, "I'm glad that I'm spending Christmas with you." 

And, goddammit. She smiles at his sweet words. Michelle's usually not a softie, like, at all, but Peter is the only person who can "break her walls." And that's because she confides in him. He's probably the only person she completely trusts. Hell, not even her own family can compete. 

"I'm glad too," she says. Peter smiles and kisses her again. 

And her argument with her mind is back. She's fighting, thinking of _what if's,_ and _how's_ and _why's._ Her thoughts go a mile an hour. Her heart beats faster.

Suddenly, she feels sick. She pulls away from Peter before he can notice. 

"Um, I'm just going to use the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back," she says. 

Peter just nods at her as she gets off the couch and marches towards the bathroom, which is right next to May's room. Getting in, she closes the door. Looking at herself in the mirror, Michelle takes a minute to try to cease the thoughts that have been bothering her for at least a week. 

_Ok, let's break this up,_ she thinks. They've been together for half a year. Michelle's been crushing for 7 years. She tries to think about Liz. _How did she feel when Peter invited her to homecoming? How did she feel when she would slide her gaze over to Peter and he would be looking at Liz? How did she feel when Peter would glance at Liz instead of her during their lunch time?_

Terrible. She felt terrible.

All she wanted, all through high school, was for him to look at her. For him to _pay attention_ to her. And he did. It took him seven goddamn years, but he did it. And that day on Charles' Bridge in Prague, when she revealed that she knew he was Spider-Man because she had been watching him for a while, and he asked her _Were you only watching me because you thought I was Spider-Man?_ her lips said yes, but her head shook no. That was when she knew that what he had to say was something different than she thought. She realized, he liked her back. _After all this time, he likes me back. And I ruined it._

Except, she didn't ruin it. Really, she helped him. She helped him defeat Mysterio, worried sick about him when he was nowhere to be found, sighed in relief when Happy gave her the black dahlia necklace that day in London, kissed him for the first time just because _she wanted to, she wanted to so much, and she didn't care at that point._ Her crush had intensified, and it was no longer a crush. 

Then, it hits her like a fucking truck. _She loves him._

Fuck. She loves him _so much,_ she loves him more than anything. She wants to scream it from the top of her lungs, _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ but she _can't._ She's afraid that she'll scare him off.

She sighs. Washes her face. Dries her face in the towel next to the sink. Looks in the mirror one last time, fixes the bun on her head and the Christmas sweater she's wearing, then she leaves the bathroom. 

When she walks into the living room again, Peter awaits her, and now he's standing up. 

"Hey," he says. 

"Hi." 

Michelle's confused as to why he's standing up. She's about to ask when he jumps in. 

"I'm actually glad that you took kind of long in the bathroom so I could finish what I started before you got here," he says and then points to the ceiling. 

_A mistletoe._ Peter fixed a mistletoe on the ceiling of his living room while she was in the bathroom. 

_Dammit._ He's making it really hard for her not to tell him right now. 

Most importantly, how the hell did she not notice the unfinished mistletoe right on top of her head? For an observant person, her skills probably weren't at their best.

"Oh," is all she can say. She sees his face drop. 

"You don't like it." 

Her face is suddenly flushed. "No, Peter, I do like it. I just didn't expect you to...know how to make a mistletoe," she lies. He can see right through her white lie, but doesn't say anything. 

His frown is replaced by a small smirk. "I have a lot of talents." 

They're engulfed by a silence that isn't uncomfortable, but it's not comfortable either. 

"So...do you wanna..." He asks. 

She nods.

“You haven’t kissed someone under a mistletoe, have you?” Peter asks. 

“No,” she says. 

“Good. Me neither.” 

They stand in front of each other. They’re right below the mistletoe. Michelle slowly starts to lean in, their foreheads touching, and their lips meet. It starts as an open-mouthed kiss, then it turns into something... _real,_ you could say.

Peter invites her tongue to enter his mouth. She accepts his invite, and lets her tongue dart out of her mouth to tangle in his. She realizes, this is the first time that they’ve done tongue kisses.

Feeling bold, Michelle’s hands wander all over Peter’s body. She moves them from his neck to his back, dangerously close to his ass. 

Peter pulls away from her. He looks at her with an expression she’s never seen on his face before, and he almost looks... _smug?_

“Are you...are you trying to touch my ass?” 

Her whole demeanor changes, and she now tries to hide the blush that’s creeping up on her cheeks. 

“I mean, it’s totally fine...if you want, you can.” 

She rises her head, trying not to show her _ridiculous excitement._ “Um...okay.” 

They resume their semi-heated kissing, Michelle’s hand rests above his ass until she lightly touches it. After a few seconds of touching, she gives it a little squeeze. She hears Peter groan against her mouth. 

“Okay, guys, I think it’s time to eat...oh!” May comes into the room unannounced, Michelle and Peter let go faster than the speed of light. 

Peter nervously laughs. “Oh, h-hey, May. We were just...” 

“Kissing. I know. You guys are dating, it’s normal, yadda yadda yadda. Just like Happy and I when we’re alone—” 

“That’s enough of that. I literally don’t need to know _anything_ that goes on there.” 

May sighs. “Well. Why don’t we all have dinner? I made casserole!” 

They all sit together at the small dinner table, May places the casserole on the table, and serves the both of them. 

Michelle’s back to thinking about telling Peter that she loves him. She knows that she really, really wants to, but she also knows that she shouldn’t. She shouldn’t tell him just as she’s figured it out, but...it’s so _tempting._

The main reason, really, is that she doesn’t want to tell him if it turns out that he doesn’t reciprocate her feelings. But, she did just shove her tongue down his throat and touch and squeeze his ass, so really, she was feeling very confident right now. 

She lets her thoughts leave her for a while because a plate full of chicken casserole appears in front of her. When it comes to food, she can’t really help herself. 

_______________________ 

After dinner was done, Michelle and Peter wash the dishes for May, and then her phone rings in her pocket. 

mother: Michelle. We need you home by 10pm. We want you here with us when the clock turns 12am! 

Peter sees her expression. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing. Just my mom telling me to be home by 10pm.” 

Peter looks at the clock. “It’s 9:15pm.” 

“Yeah. We can watch tv while we wait.” 

He smiles. “That’s a great idea.” 

_______________________ 

It’s 9:50pm. Michelle is wrapped up in Peter’s arms, and she never, ever wants to leave. She wants to stay with him forever, because she loves him, and he’s the only person she’s ever cared about. 

Peter puts the TV volume down. “Oh, hey, it’s almost 10pm. I want to give you your present,” he says and runs to his room before she can say anything. 

He’s back after 30 or so seconds, and he hands her a wrapped square. 

She opens it. It’s a handmade shirt that says _FEMINIST AF_ on its front, and on the back it says _RESPECT HUMANS OR DIE._

She can’t help it, but she swoons. “Peter, you made this?” 

“Yeah,” he says. “I tried my hardest. I’m not the best at art, you’re the expert in that. But I wanted to do something nice. It’s okay if you don’t like it.” 

“Peter, I love it. Thank you,” she wraps her arms around his waist. 

She loves the gift and she loves _him._ But she doesn’t say that second part for obvious reasons. 

She lets go of him, and gets something from under the couch. “I made you something too.” 

She made him an album of all the polaroid pictures she’s taken of him, along with a drawing. Every picture has a respective drawing that she made. 

He looks at it adoringly. “Holy shit. This is incredible. When did you do this?” 

“When you were out doing Spider-Man stuff. I had a lot of free time on my hands.” 

“I love it. Thank you,” he gives her a quick peck on the lips. 

She just smiles at him. Her phone buzzes again. 

mother: Where are you? 

mj: coming. peter will drop me off. 

“My mom wants me home. Do you mind dropping me off?” 

“No, of course not. Let’s go.” 

Peter grabs his coat from the hanger in his room while Michelle grabs hers from the kitchen hanger. “May, I’m dropping MJ off at home. I’ll be back soon. Love you!” He calls out to his aunt. 

_______________________ 

Their walk to Michelle’s apartment doesn’t take long. She only lives 5 blocks away from him. It makes it easy for him to swing there when he’s tired of walking, even though she’s terrified of him swinging around everywhere. 

Once they get to her building, Peter stops in front of the door. “Thank you for spending Christmas Eve with us today.” 

“You got it, dork.” 

He leans in to kiss her one last time. “Merry Christmas. I love you.” 

Michelle’s heart stops. “You-you what now?” 

He chuckles. “Yeah, I...I love you, MJ. I’ve been trying to figure out if I really mean it, but today I found out that, _yes,_ I do mean it. You don’t have to say it back though. I understand if it makes you scared.” 

She probably lets out the biggest breath of her life. “Well, that makes two of us, then.” 

He looks at her intently. 

“I’ve been...debating over _the l-word_ for a while now. And when I was in the bathroom today, I realized that...I’m in love with you. You make me want to be myself, and you make me want to be happy and you make me feel loved and beautiful. I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything, really. I was scared that if I told you, you would say that you didn’t feel the same way. But now I’m glad that you do. I love you,” she tells him, with the most sincere voice. And she means every single word. 

He crashes his lips against hers, _hard._ It’s the hardest he’s ever kissed her, and she returns the kiss just as intense. His hands roam her waist, her hips, _her ass._ He holds her lips between his teeth, and he hears a small moan coming from the back of her throat. He slips his tongue into her delicious mouth. 

“Hey, get a room!” Someone says from across the street, causing both Peter and Michelle to jolt away. Then, they laugh. 

“I never thought I’d be telling Michelle Jones that I love her the night before Christmas,” Peter says. 

“I never thought that Peter Parker would love me back after basically 7 years of crushing on him,” she responds. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

They kiss again, a quick peck, and finally let go of each other. 

“I have to go. I’ll call you when midnight hits,” she tells him. 

“Okay. Sorry I grabbed your ass without your permission,” he apologizes. 

“Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it. We’re gonna be doing a lot more of that now,” she winks at him. 

“Well, I’m certainly excited,” he lightly smirks at her. 

She shoves him weakly. “I hate you.” 

“Nah. You love me.” 

He’s right. She does. 

“Well, I have to go. See ya. Merry Christmas, Peter.” 

He kisses her head. “Merry Christmas, baby.” 

He sees her walk up the stairs of her building and keeps watching until she’s out of sight. 

Peter didn’t know what was going to happen to them next. And frankly, he didn’t care. Peter and MJ love each other, no matter the consequences. They’ll always be together. And whatever obstacle comes across them, they’ll defeat it side by side. 

Because love wins everything.

**Author's Note:**

> so...please let me know what you think. i'm desperately trying to improve my writing and really any criticism is valid. sorry if the ending seems a bit crappy, it was kinda rushed. i hope you liked that small peter pov there at the end. also follow me on twitter @softdowneyy for updates on my other ao3 story :) thanks for reading! happy holidays everybody ♥️


End file.
